1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved enhanced heat sink. More particularly the invention relates to a thermally enhanced and scalable heat sink to dissipate heat from an electrical component.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of heat sinks to dissipate heat from electrical components is well known in the art. Permanent attachment of heat sinks to such components may require disposal of the heat sink as well as the component when the latter has to be replaced or accessed. The present invention attaches (preferably permanently) to the component a slug or plate of a heat conductive material. The heat sink is then detachably connected to the slug or plate. When the component must be replaced, the slug or plate may be discarded with the component but the heat sink may be reused, thereby differing from prior constructions.